


All Yours

by elliebird



Series: Kinktober 2020 [23]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Group Sex, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, OT4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliebird/pseuds/elliebird
Summary: This takes place the morning afterDon't Let Me Go Now
Relationships: Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin
Series: Kinktober 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953913
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	All Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Day 23 of Kinktober. Written for the prompt "threesome/group sex" from [this list](https://lustyargonianmaid.tumblr.com/post/187565391163/october-is-approaching-which-means-it-is-almost).
> 
> Listen, I'm sorry that no one comes in this. I kind of ran out of steam. 31 days of porn is a little more demanding than I anticipated ;D

Ashton gets in his own way. 

He has a bad habit of wasting a lot of emotional energy worrying about being who the world thinks he should be, instead of accepting who he is. He admires his bandmates for being comfortable exactly who they are, despite the world watching and commenting, young girls believing they have a right to say and do whatever they want simply because they bought an album or went to a concert. 

He’s missed a lot of the good stuff because he was too busy pretending he didn’t want it. 

He doesn’t know why he said yes, finally. Why he let Calum get him worked up - he’s embarrassed by how helplessly turned on Calum makes him, the way he kisses Ashton like he’s trying to learn all of his secrets, his hands wandering over his skin like there’s no such thing as too close. All he knows is he was desperate, achingly hard and Calum had palmed his face between his hands and leaned back to look him square in the eyes. “Ash, can I please fuck you?” And Ashton had let out a breathless “yes” before he knew what he was doing. 

He wakes up with a jolt of arousal, startled and desperately turned on. It takes him a few breaths to get his bearing. He’s face down in a pile of his bandmates, Calum and Luke on either side of him and an empty spot where Michael slept. His ass is sore. His cock is as hard as it was last night with Michael and Luke watching as he gave up his cherry asshole to Calum, begging for it. There are hands on him, he realizes hazily, fingers pushing into the soft flesh of his ass, spreading him open. 

He’s disoriented. He slept like the dead, hard and well, his head full of intense, foggy dreams that left him rock hard. Dreams of hands and mouths on him, naked bodies and breathless sounds of sex filling his head. 

He doesn’t move, giving his body a minute to come fully awake. Michael is on his stomach between Ashton’s spread thighs, holding Ashton open and doing nothing more, like he’s just looking at Ashton’s asshole, at the pink soreness of it. 

He fell asleep with Calum’s load in him and what felt like half a bottle of lube. He makes a face at the thought of Michael just looking at him, at his tender skin and hole. Michael has always been slightly dirtier, kinkier, more adventurous than Ashton. _Slightly_ being a massive understatement. 

“Michael,” Ashton says. His face is on fire. He burrows under the pillow and squirms, trying to ask without asking.

Michael is shameless and demanding in bed and about all things related to sex. It’s kind of thrilling to know that he wants Ashton, of all people, when he’s got men like Jack and Mitchy salivating after him. Michael’s unabashed confidence and shamelessness are irresistible. 

Michael’s voice is low, a roughness to it that’s new in relation to Ashton. “Fuck, I thought you’d never wake up,” he says, letting his breath hit Ashton’s skin. 

Michael has short, thick fingers, tiny hands really, compared to Ashton’s but it doesn’t fucking matter when he has his palms on Ashton’s ass, fingertips digging into his flesh to spread him wide. Ashton thinks he’s looking at him, right at his hole. Ashton struggles to stay still, a wave of embarrassment mixed with arousal knocking him off balance. 

Ashton has watched as his best friends get into things that make Ashton so hard it feels like he could die from it, breathlessly turned on as Calum shoves three fingers inside Luke while Michael deep throats him. He’s a little better these days about joining in the first time he’s asked and not losing an hour to the terrible, internalized shame he wants to be rid of. 

Despite the wild experiences of the last year, he’s completely unprepared for the first touch of a tongue to his asshole. 

“Oh my _fuck_.” Ashton digs his fingernails into his palm. He doesn’t want to wake Luke or Calum - he _really_ doesn’t want them to see him like this in the stark daylight, loose from getting fucked and so hard he’s going to come without anyone touching his dick. 

Michael makes a wild, hungry sound from beneath the mess of blankets. His fingers grip Ashton, holding him open to his tongue. There’s the slick, wet pressure of Michael’s tongue fucking laving at his hole, dipping in because fuck, he had a dick in him last night and he’s still loose and open. 

It’s so filthy, so wildly unlike anything that’s ever been done for him it’s a good thirty seconds of wondering if he likes it as his body struggles to make sense of Michael’s mouth and tongue on such a sensitive, private place. 

He’s a little bit of a prude, it turns out. He’s trying to shake it, but there’s no catching up to the others, who have more shamelessness and sexual hunger than Ashton can keep up with. 

Michael pops out from under the covers like a gopher. He’s flushed and soft. His mouth is pink and wet. He moves up the bed, slow and lazy like an overgrown house cat, pressing all of his hot, naked skin to Ashton. He shoves the blankets out of the way. Luke sleeps like the dead but Calum’s eyes are open, jostled awake by the movement. 

Ashton gets fidgety with embarrassment. 

Michael, on the other hand, thrives on an audience. He settles his weight on top of Ashton and Ashton can _hear_ the grin in his voice. “Cal,” he says. “Ashton’s gonna let me fuck him.”

Ashton wants to object. He hasn’t made that decision yet. But anything stroppy he might have said dissolves into a breathless, guttural groan when Michael gets his dick lined up in Ashton’s ass crack and starts to move his hips. It’s slick and so fucking hot, skin on skin. 

Calum doesn’t need any buffer period. He’s still soft and sleepy but he’s scrambling to his knees with a hand on his dick. He says Ashton’s name and shuffles close enough that if Ashton got on all fours, he could get his mouth on Calum. 

“You know what was really fucking hot?” Michael’s mouth is on Ashton’s ear, his lips warm. A shiver rolls through Ashton. “You getting fucked,” he mumbles into Ashton's skin, “and loving it.”

“Fuck you,” Ashton bites off. There’s no real heat in it because Ashton is a big fraud. There were three people in this bed last night, watching him go absolutely feral for a dick in his ass, for his best friend’s dick working him open before filling him full of a hot load.

“Will you let me fuck you?” Michael asks with his lips on the curve of Ashton’s ear and his cockhead slick with pre-come, rubbing against Ashton’s overheated skin. Ashton remembers Michael asking the same thing the night before when he was nearly asleep, fucked out, aching and full of Calum’s come. He doesn’t remember the answer. He’s hot and achy inside, a slight tinge of pain when he shifts that shoots an intense wave of pleasure from the tips of his toes to the pit of his belly. 

Ashton doesn’t want to want this. 

He likes being the one to do the fucking. He likes the way Calum writhes beneath him, taking everything Ashton has to give and always wanting more, bracing his weight on the balls of his feet to fuck his hips up and meet Ashton in the middle. Michael turns into more of a smart mouth when he’s getting fucked, daring Ashton to rail him harder and then dissolving into breathless moans and whispered profanity as Ashton smirks and fucks him into the headboard. Luke is exhausting to fuck because he’s never satisfied, always wanting more until he gets it and then passing out afterwards, useless and dazed. 

Ashton’s a mess in his own head, but his body’s screaming loud and clear that he’s more willing, and so fucking ready, for Michael to fuck him. 

Ashton lifts his head to be heard. “Fine, whatever, _yes_ ,” he says through clenched teeth. “Just - _fuck_ \- shut up about it.” 

Michael laughs. He dips down to lick Ashton between his shoulder blades like an apologetic pet. “So touchy.” Ashton can hear the amusement in his voice. 

There’s movement on the other side of Ashton and Luke sits up. His hair’s a wild mess like he was give a jolt of electricity, making it stand on end. There’s a fabric crease imprinted in his cheek and his eyes are hazy with confusion. 

“Mornin’ sunshine,” Michael greets him. He’s kneeling between Ashton’s thighs with Ashton on his belly, doing his best to disappear into the mattress. He’s not at all comfortable with being the center of this kind of attention. 

Luke rolls to his side until all of his sleep-warm skin is tucked up along Ashton. Luke settles his cheek on Ashton’s shoulder and like it’s his right, he drags his hand down his spine, the swell of his ass and pushes right up against hole. Ashton shudders down to his toes. 

“You gonna get fucked again?” Luke says, words slurred like he’s wasted. He bares his teeth and nips Ashton like a colt. Luke is a fucking pest. But his fingers feel nice, petting him where he’s sore and sensitive and Ashton just hopes no one’s paying attention as he drags his knee up just enough that Luke has more skin to play with. 

Calum distracts him with fingers in his hair. When Ashton’s a little less tense, Calum _tugs_. “Ash,” he says. “Kiss me.” 

Calum folds himself in half to plaster his mouth to Ashton’s in a wet kiss that is all enthusiasm and zero finesse. Ashton realizes a second too late that it’s a ploy. Michael has dumped what a feels like the entire bottle of lube all over his ass, Luke’s fingers replaced with his cock nudging at Ashton’s hole. When Ashton freezes, his body tensing up, Calum palms his face with both hands. “Fucking _breathe_ ,” Calum says into Ashton’s open mouth. 

Ashton’s bracing himself and then, just like that, Michael and that intense pressure are gone. There’s a flurry of activity and Michael’s on his back with his head propped in the pillows, pale skin on display like a spoiled Scandinavian prince. 

Michael’s grinning at him. Ashton frowns. Michael gives him a kiss that feels oddly sweet in a bed full of naked boys. “Come here,” Michael whispers against his lips. “Come ride me.” 

Ashton’s face goes bright pink, he’s sure of it. He hates being watched. His head is a mess, embarrassed by the sounds he made last night, the way he arched and begged and came apart for a cock in his ass. For Calum’s cock. Last night, all he had to do was lie there, face hidden, and let Calum fuck him. This is different, making something hot squirm in his stomach. 

“Ash,” Michael sing songs and there’s that glint of mischief Ashton learned to fear early on. Ashton’s on his knees before Michael says something stupid like “I dare you.” 

“Fuck yeah,” Luke says. He’s positioned himself half reclined against the headboard beside Michael, completely naked. His dick is pink and hard against his belly and he has his hand between his thighs. Luke is really nice to look at. 

Calum is at Michael’s other side. He’s still in his underwear, though he might as well be naked. The slick head of his cock pokes up obscenely out of the waist of his briefs. Ashton gets hot remembering Calum fucking him last night, the intensity of it, the moments afterwards when Calum wouldn’t stop kissing him, touching him. 

Ashton settles himself astride Michael’s hips. His own dick juts up, long and thick. He’s never been comfortable with the size of his dick, though he’s learning to appreciate it a little more when Michael tries to deep throat him or Luke mashes his face in a pillow and hisses for Ashton to “fuck me with that big dick, fuck.” 

“Fuck, yeah,” Michael says with a grin. “Come on, Ash.” Michael’s got a firm grip on his cock, holding it skyward but making Ashton do the work. He’s painfully aware of being watched. Fuck. He squeezes his eyes closed and bows his head, focusing on ache as struggles to let Michael in. He’s up on his knees, thighs straining. The second Michael breaches him, pulling at his sore rim, Ashton hisses and nearly collapses in on himself. The pleasure, tinged with pain, zings through him like a shot. 

“Oh _fuck_ yeah,” Michael says through grit teeth. 

There’s a hand at the back of his neck, rubbing circles into his skin. “Ash,” Calum says, close enough he can feel the warmth of his breath. Ashton lifts his head and opens his eyes, feeling wild and frantic. Calum grips his nape and shuffles closer, lean in. The kiss is meant as another distraction and Ashton takes it gratefully. He’s breathing loudly, his entire body trembling as he adjusts to being fucked open, for the second time in his life. 

Ashton braces himself with a hand on Calum’s shoulder and the other flat on Michael’s belly. With a wince, he pulls air into his lungs, lets it out and sinks down, letting Michael in. Fuck, it hurts. And it’s hotter, more intense than he’s counting on, second only to coming all over himself as Calum fucked him last night. 

When Ashton can’t take any more, he freezes, giving himself a few breathless moments to adjust to the way it feels to be impaled like this on a dick. On Michael’s dick. 

Michael is fluted down to his nipples. The playfulness is mostly gone, replaced with an intensity that catches Ashton off guard. 

“Ride me,” Michael says again, voice rough and desperate.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I'm on [Tumblr](https://elliebirdthings.tumblr.com/)


End file.
